Ранкор
Ранкоры — это существа с планеты Датомир, достигающие в высоту примерно пяти-десяти метров. Они относятся к теплокровным рептилиям (но некоторые ученые относят их к ракообразным или паукообразным). Ранкоры были заселены на Оттеса, Корулаг и Лехон в следствие падения кораблей, которые их перевозили. Датомирские ранкоры намного умнее и сильнее других ранкоров. Биология и внешний вид Ранкоры относятся к теплокровным рептилиям. Известно, что у ранкоров часто рождались двойни. Ранкоры ходили на коротких задних лапах, а вот ловили свою добычу длинными передними лапами, с огромными когтями на них. Морда же их была плоской, и больше всего на ней выделялись челюсти, увенчанные парой рядов острейших зубов. Кожа этих тварей отличалась твердостью, даже бластеры могли причинить лишь слабые повреждения этой машине для убийства. Но все же охота на ранкоров шла, ведь кожа их была очень дорогостоящей, из нее можно было делать отличную броню или обувь. Ночное зрение датомирских ранкоров было хорошо развито для охоты, но все равно уступало дневному зрению людей. История Ранкоры на Датомире thumb|228px|Ранкор на Датомире. Как это ни странно, ранкоры могли заботиться о своем потомстве, оплакивать умерших, а также передавать из поколения в поколения свои знания. Обычный образ жизни ранкоров кажется примитивным. Но на Датомире, где живут не только дикие звери, но и люди, ранкоров смогли приручить датомирские ведьмы. Они образовали симбиоз— ранкор и наездница. Ранкор становился более сильным, умным, не было проблем с пищей. А ведьмам— хорошая защита, средства передвижения. Наездницы устанавливали с ранкорами контакт через Силу, и могли чувствовать друг друга. Однако приручить ранкора было непросто. Ранкоры имеют некую «традицию», что тот кто спасет им жизнь— будет их хозяином. Датомирские ведьмы часто находили раненых самок ранкоров, лечили их, а потом становились их хозяевами. Самый крупный и сильный ранкор был, естественно, у королевы датомирских ведьм. Этот ранкор был гораздо крупнее и умнее своих собратьев. Глубокие познания ведьм сливались с животными инстинктами ранкоров, и эта взрывоопасная смесь была самым страшным оружием жительниц Датомира. Во времена Новой Республики ведьмы разделились на кланы. Интересно, что ранкоры после усердного обучения могли сражаться с оружием и носить доспехи. А лидер клана Поющей Горы Тош, обучила своего ранкора читать и писать. Времена идут. Все меняется. Галактику захватила Империя. Ранкоров начали истреблять. Они были почти уничтожены на территории Датомира. Лишь одна небольшая группа ранкоров ушла в земли Великого датомирского каньона. По всей галактике Ранкоров развозили по всей галактике со времен Старой Республики. На каждой планете свой климат, свои особенности, и ранкоры на разных планетах были разными. Датомирские ранкоры оставались лучшими по всем параметрам. На водных планетах ранкоры со временем эволюционировали в земноводных тра’коров (планета Соккоро) Лишь на некоторых планетах вроде Оттеса ранкоры использовались как вьючные и военные животные. На планете Раката Прайм— молодых ранкоров разводили в специальных заповедниках. Но больше всего славы ранкоры заработали в криминальной среде. Иметь у себя ручного ранкора— это было почетно. Охранник, зверушка, средство убеждения. Самый известный для фанатов Саги ранкор появился в шестом эпизоде. Это был ранкор Джаббы Хатта, которому он отдавал на съедение неугодных людей и должников. Смотрителем ранкора был укротитель по имени Малакили, который души не чаял в своем любимом животном. В года Старой Республики молодой Реван смог перехитрить ранкора. Чтобы попасть на базу Чёрных вулкеров ему требовалось пройти через огромную пещеру с ранкором. Будущий джедай положил ароматическую капсулу в груду убитых тел, а рядом — гранату. Голодный ранкор решил поесть и начал пережёвывать гранату, которая взорвалась. Это привело к гибели ранкора. thumb|Ранкор-мутант в космопорте Танааба Галактическая империя использовала боевой потенциал ранкоров во благо империи. После испытаний стало ясно, что ранкор может уничтожить несколько AT-ST за пару минут. Возрожденный Император использовал ранкоров-мутантов как суперсолдат. Последний такой боец погиб от рук Джейдена Корра в миссии на Таанабе. Для Ранкоров и других крупных существ был разработан специальный стиль боя - Ниман. Планеты, на которых были найдены ранкоры * Бисс * Карида * Корулаг * Датомир (Родная планета) * Нар-Крита * Оттеса * Раката Прайм * Таанаб * Тарис * Татуин * Ома-Д’ун * Фелуция Интересные факты о ранкорах * Рыцарь-джедай Тенел-Ка использовала зуб ранкора чтобы создать свой световой меч. * В книге «Истории дворца Джаббы Хатта» ранкор показывается как бедное животное, которое эксплуатируется почем зря. * Ранкоры— любимая добыча людей играющих в MMORPG — Star Wars Galaxies. * В одной из серий мультсериала «Гриффины» на отца семейства нападает ранкор. * Во второй серии 2 сезона «Сумасшедшие за стеклом, или Мультреалити» героев периодически сбрасывают в пещеру с ранкором. * В игре Legen of the Dragoon (PS) главные персонажи должны убить монстра по имени Джианго, который выглядит в точности как ранкор. * Ранкор может быть олицетворением противника японских Годзиллы и Каиджу— Орга. * В MMORPG RuneScape встречается монстр по имени «Рокнар». * В MMORPG Final Fantasy XI, есть локация, названая «The Den of the Rancor». * Возможно, терентатеки это извращенные темной стороной ранкоры * В 15 серии 1 сезона сериала "Звездные врата Вселенная" на 24-й минуте появляется существо, очень схожее с ранкором. * Вероятно, ранкор является прототипом существа под названием "Коготь Смерти" из вселенной Fallout. Это существо внешне напоминает небольшого ранкора, также является рептилией с чертами млекопитающего, также полуразумно, с отдельными представителями вида, достигшими полной разумности, и используется в схожем амплуа - одного из самых больших и страшных монстров, с некоторыми из которых, однако, можно подружиться. * Rancor по-английски переводится как "злоба" Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 11: Escape, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Restraint'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''League of Spies'' * *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''In Triplicate'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties 7: Boba Fett is Dead, Part 3'' * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Imperial Recruitment'' * * * *''Passages'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Side Trip'' * * * * *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Easy Credits'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Betrayal'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' * }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * Категория:Животные Датомира Категория:Теплокровные Категория:Животные Татуина Категория:Животные Фелуции Категория:Млекопитающие Категория:Хищники Категория:Животные Дака Категория:Животные Гаморра Категория:Животные Лехона Категория:Рептилии